


Cycles

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bleeding, Cramps, F/M, Periods, az taking care of elain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elain has her period so Azriel helps her
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very) belated birthday @lacewilde <3
> 
> Warnings: language, mentions of blood

Elain was sure that this was what dying felt like. She was in pain everywhere, from her head to her feet. Cauldron, she hurt in places she didn’t know it was possible to hurt in. 

The pain was like fire racing from every nerve in her body. Even when she was mortal and had her cycles she always had had severe cramps and pain, much like her sisters. As she tried to shift to a more comfortable position another jolt of pain shot through her as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to stifle another groan. And there was no one else she wanted to ask for help. Feyre and Mor were out somewhere, Nesta and Amren were training, Rhys was gods-knew where, she didn’t know Cassian well enough to ask for help with this, and Azriel… she wouldn’t bother him with something as paltry as this. She could manage on her own.

Suddenly, she felt something brush against her arm, it’s coolness a welcome relief from the burning pain everywhere else.

She looked down to find a shadow curled around her wrist. After a few moments however, it fluttered away. She forgot about it after a few minutes, focusing on trying to stifle the groans and hisses of pain that threatened to give away her discomfort to the rest of the house. 

Suddenly, the door opened with a soft click and Elain saw Azriel enter the room, something like shock flitting across his face before his face smoothed out again.

“Elain… are you okay?” he asked. “Wait, no, never mind, I can see that you’re not. Wait right here, I‘ll be right back” and he quietly shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later he came back with a clean, unbloodied nightgown and a tray of food. Setting them down, he walked over to her and quietly asked her if she’d like to take a bath to get rid of the blood.

At her nod, he carefully helped get up and walked with her to the bathroom. His shadows flew around the room, turning taps and fluffing towels. Azriel bit is lip and a faint blush coated the tips of his pointed ears.

“Can you bathe by yourself or” he trailed off, his meaning evident. 

Elain glanced at the steaming bath, then back at Azriel.

“Could you just sit by the tub? I can’t take a bath myself after…” there was no need to continue. They both knew what she was talking about. 

He turned away so she could undress in private and once she had slid into the steaming water and given him the okay, he turned back around and took a seat on a chair near the tub. She quickly soaped and scrubbed herself clean, focusing on getting herself as quickly as possible and not the water itself.

Azriel left to let her change into the clean nightgown and dry off.

When she returned to her bedroom, she saw him stirring a steaming pot of tea. When he saw her, he turned around and gestured to the freshly made bed.

As she sat down, the pain in her abdomen flared up again, making her quietly groan. He looked up and his eyes flicked up and down her form in a quiet assessment and, once he had inspected her sufficiently he pressed a steaming mug of tea into her hand. Elain cautiously sniffed it and smelt ginger, cinnamon, and cloves. 

At her questioning look, Azriel explained, “It’s ginger tea. It should help settle your stomach and help with he pains.”

After she had finished that mug, he gave her another cup and seemed at a loss of what to do after that.

“Right,” he paused “I should go- Feyre and Mor will be back soon and they’ll probably be more equipped to help you,”

Before he could slip out she laid a hand on his arm and whispered “Thank you.”

He simply inclined his head towards her.

“Of course. If you never need any help let me know. You aren’t a burden no matter how much you think otherwise.” It was like he had seen all of her inner turmoil and insecurities and soothed those fears with that quiet, patient way of his.

And with that quiet reassurance, he left her room soundlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at @b00kworm (if anyone knows how to link things on Ao3 please tell me)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
